1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display apparatuses and electronic apparatuses having the display apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having a structure where generation of abnormalities on a display screen is prevented while good antenna properties are maintained, and an electronic apparatus having the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanying the recent development of the information society, various kinds of electronic apparatuses such as a personal computer have been widely used. In particular, a portable type electronic apparatus which can be used even outside is in demand. Hence, small size and light weight of such electronic apparatuses are desired. As a means for achieving such a goal, a display apparatus where a liquid crystal panel as a display panel is applied has been widely used. In the liquid crystal display apparatus, not only small size and light weight but also low consumption of electric power can be achieved by the portable electronic apparatus driven by a battery. In other kinds of display panels such as plasma panels and organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) panels, small size, light weight and low consumption of electric power have also been developed.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a notebook type personal computer as an example of a portable electronic apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a notebook personal computer 10, a liquid crystal display apparatus 1 is rotatably attached to a computer main body 4 with hinges 3 so that a display surface of a liquid crystal panel 2 faces inside (upper surface of the computer main body 4). In an example shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 1 is opened against the computer main body 4 so that a display surface of the liquid crystal panel 2 can be seen.
A keyboard 5 (illustration of its details is omitted), a touch pad 6, an electric power button 7, click buttons 8, and others are provided on the upper surface of the computer main body 4. In addition, there is a motherboard where a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a hard disk, and other components are provided inside the computer main body 4.
The liquid crystal display apparatus 1 includes a front cover 9 (see FIG. 2) and a rear cover 11. The liquid crystal panel 2 is received between the front cover 9 and the rear cover 11. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the front cover 9 of the liquid crystal display apparatus 1.
In the meantime, an antenna 30 (see FIG. 4) is provided on the display surface of the liquid crystal panel 2. The antenna 30 is configured to perform radio communication. The antenna 30 is shielded by an electromagnetic shield part so as to eliminate noise and maintain good antenna properties of the antenna. This is discussed with reference to FIG. 3. Here, FIG. 3 is a plan view of the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel 2.
An insulation sheet is formed on the substantially entire rear surface of the liquid crystal panel 2. An aluminum sheet 12 is adhered on the insulation sheet at an upper part of the liquid crystal panel 2. The aluminum sheet 12 is adhered on the insulation sheet by peeling a release sheet provided to the aluminum sheet 12.
In addition, an LCD cable formed of plural wirings is provided at the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel 2. A connector 13 is provided at an end of the LCD cable. The connector 13 is configured to connect to a board provided at the main cover 4 (see FIG. 1). The LCD cable is covered with a copper (Cu) tape 14. In addition, a conductive fabric 15 is wound around a portion in the vicinity of the connector 13 of the wirings. A conductive fabric 16 is adhered at a portion in the vicinity of the aluminum sheet 12. This connecter 13 is connected to a connector provided at the above-mentioned motherboard. An image signal indicating an image formed by the CPU is supplied to the board via the connector 13 and the LCD cable. The board is configured to control driving of the liquid crystal panel 2 as corresponding to the supplied image signal and display the image on the liquid crystal panel 2.
Thus, at the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel 2, the aluminum sheet 12, the conductive fabric 15, and the conductive fabric 16 work as the electromagnetic shield part configured to eliminate noise and maintain good antenna properties of the antenna.
Next, a structure of an internal surface of the rear cover 11 is discussed with reference to FIG. 4. Here, FIG. 4 is a plan view of the internal surface of the rear cover 11.
The antenna cables 17-1 through 17-4 are adhered on the internal surface of the rear cover 11 along an external circumference of the internal surface of the rear cover 11 via a conductive fabric 19.
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of the LCD cable 17 adhered to the internal surface of the rear cover 11 via conductive fabric 19. As shown in FIG. 5, an adhesive surface of the conductive fabric 19 comes in contact with the internal surface of the rear cover 11 and the LCD cable 17. In order to prevent the LCD cable 17 from being taken off, the adhesive surface of the conductive fabric 19 is adhered on the internal surface of the rear cover 11.
Referring back to FIG. 4, aluminum sheets 20 are adhered on the upper part of the internal surface of the rear cover 11. The aluminum sheet 20 is, for example, adhered by peeling a release sheet provided to the aluminum sheet 20.
Thus, at the internal surface of the rear cover 11, the conductive fabric 19 and the aluminum sheet 20 work as the electromagnetic shield part configured to eliminate noise and maintain good antenna properties of the antenna.
In addition, sponge type projection type cushion materials 21 and 22 are provided on the internal surface of the rear cover 11 via two-sided tape. When a force is applied from the rear side of the liquid crystal panel 2, an abnormality may be generated on the screen of the liquid crystal panel 2. However, by the cushions 21a and 21b adhered in the vicinity of the aluminum sheets 20 and the substantially center part of the internal surface of the rear cover 11, it is possible to prevent a white point image defect from being generated on the screen of the liquid crystal panel 2. In addition, by the cushion 22 adhered on the upper part of the internal surface of the rear cover 11, it is possible to prevent generation of liquid crystal cracks due to the spread of black strain on the screen of the liquid crystal panel 2.
Thus, the cushions 21 and 22 are provided on the internal surface of the rear cover 11, so that generation of abnormalities on the screen of the liquid crystal panel 2 is prevented.
In addition to the above-mentioned example, a portable type information processing apparatus having the following structure where an antenna is electromagnetically shielded is suggested. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2003-114735. A plane surface type antenna is detachably provided between a rear surface of a liquid crystal screen and a display part housing by two-sided tape provided in the display housing. A metal sheet covers between an antenna surface and the rear surface of the liquid crystal screen.
Furthermore, a liquid crystal display apparatus having a structure where noise of a liquid crystal panel is attenuated by a conductive sheet has been suggested. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2004-361615. In this liquid crystal display apparatus, a projecting part which projects to a rear surface side of the liquid crystal display panel is provided at an attaching part. The attaching part is attached to a side surface of the liquid crystal panel. An end part of the attaching part extends from the side surface. A cantilever plate spring part is formed at a conductive sheet provided between the housing and the liquid crystal panel. The plate spring part is comes in elastic contact with the projection part of the attaching part.
However, in the liquid crystal display apparatus 1 shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 4, as discussed above, the aluminum sheet 12, the conductive fabric 15, and the conductive fabric 16 are provided on the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel 2 as the electromagnetic shield part configured to eliminate noise and maintain good antenna properties of the antenna. In addition, the conductive fabric 19 and the aluminum sheet 20 are provided on the internal surface of the rear cover 11 as the electromagnetic shield part configured to eliminate noise and maintain good antenna properties of the antenna.
In addition, in order to prevent the abnormalities from being generated on the screen of the liquid crystal panel 2, the cushion members 21 and 22 are provided on the internal surface of the rear cover 11.
In other words, in the liquid crystal display apparatus 1 shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 4, the electromagnetic shield member and the part configured to prevent the abnormalities from being generated on the screen of the liquid crystal panel 2 are separately provided. Accordingly, the number of components of the liquid crystal display apparatus 1 is large. Hence, the number of steps of assembling the liquid crystal display apparatus 1 is large and therefore it is difficult to make the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display apparatus 1 low.